This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Instruments can be used to perform various procedures on a patient. For example, a probe can be positioned within a portion of a patient such as for probing or moving tissue. In a further example, an elongated tube can be placed for removing fluid or material from a patient, such as to remove resected tissue from a patient.